Dear Deidara
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Sebuah surat dari Sasori untuk Deidara ditemukan saat hari ulang tahun Deidara, 5 Mei. A birthday FF for Deidara.Otanjoubi omedetou Deidaraaaaa XD


Fanfic for Deidara's birthday. Kado dari saya buat Deidara. XD

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasodei (friendship tapi bisa dibelokkan ke romance #plak)**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, sedikit canon, aneh. Ceritanya agak gak nyambung dan mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. Don't like, please don't read.**

**#**

**Dear Deidara**

**#**

"Senpai!"

Deidara menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya seraya menggeram. Hal ini selalu ia lakukan setiap mendengar salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'senpai', berteriak memanggilnya dengan volume suara maksimal.

"Sekarang kita pergi kemana senpai?" tanya Tobi, seorang anggota Akatsuki yang dipartnerkan dengan Deidara.

Deidara menghela napas. Ini seperti sebuah hukuman baginya. Dulu saat ia masih bersama partnernya yang lama, ia yang selalu membuat partnernya pusing dengan ocehannya. Sekarang lihat apa yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasannya.

Pemuda bermata Aquamarine dengan rambut pirang panjang tersebut menghela napas panjang, "Aku kembali ke markas saja."

"Kemanapun senpai pergi, Tobi pasti ikuuut!" seru Tobi.

"Cih." Deidara berdecih pelan seraya melompat ke burung tanah liat yang ia ciptakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan riangnya, Tobi melompat ke salah satu burung tanah liat yang Deidara buat. Entah mengapa, Deidara merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak membuat burung tanah liat untuk Tobi, biarkan saja ia berjalan ke markas Akatsuki yang letaknya sangat jauh dari hutan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Kedua burung raksasa tersebut terbang perlahan.

Mengingat tentang partner, ia jadi teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi partner-nya, yang selalu berdebat masalah seni dengannya, yang tak akan pernah mau naik ke burung tanah liat buatan Deidara, dan yang telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Deidara menghela napas. Untuk apa ia mengingat laki-laki itu lagi? Bukankah semasa laki-laki itu hidup dulu, Deidara yang sering bertengkar dengannya, beberapa kali mengutuk dalam hati agar laki-laki itu cepat mati saja.

"Deidara senpai!" panggil Tobi.

Deidara menoleh, "Berhenti menggangguku, bodoh!" pekiknya.

"Ee," Tobi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Maaf senpai. Tobi hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kita sudah melewati markas."

"Hm?" Deidara menoleh ke bawah. Benar saja, markas mereka yang berupa goa di salah satu perbatasan negara, baru saja mereka lewati. Deidara menghela napas, lalu menggerakan kedua burung tanah liatnya untuk berbalik arah.

Deidara dan Tobi masuk ke dalam goa gelap Akatsuki. Memang tak ada kegiatan menyegel Jinchuuriki hari ini, tapi entah mengapa Deidara ingin sekali berada di markas, atau lebih tepatnya, tak ingin melakukan apa-apa di luar sana.

Deidara mendekati sebuah pintu kamar lalu membukanya, ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam, dengan cepat ia membanting pintu tersebut agar Tobi tidak ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang sebenarnya kamar mereka berdua sebagai partner di Akatsuki.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Memang menjadi anggota Akatsuki, organisasi yang terkenal begitu kejam ini, tak akan mendapat fasilitas mewah. Kamar kecil, dua tempat tidur kecil dengan sebuah meja juga laci di antara dua tempat tidur ini saja sudah cukup bagi mereka. Lagipula mereka jarang bisa tidur di dalam kamar dari markas yang sering berpindah-pindah. Karena misi, mereka harus mau tidur di tempat terbuka.

"Sepertinya itu milik Sasori."

Samar-samar Deidara mendengar suara Itachi di luar kamarnya. Ia terkejut, bukan karena mengetahui Itachi juga berada di markas ini. Ia terkejut karena sebuah nama yang Itachi sebutkan tadi.

"Itachi! Jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi!" pekik Deidara dari dalam seraya melepas jubah Akatsuki yang sedari tadi membuatnya gerah.

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi, tapi sepertinya pembicaraan Itachi dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itupun terhenti begitu mendengar suara Deidara. Deidara sebenarnya marah kepada Sasori, partnernya yang telah meninggalkan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mungkin ia kesal karena kepergian Sasori-lah, dirinya harus mendapat partner seperti Tobi. Atau mungkin ada alasan yang lain, entahlah.

Deidara melepaskan ikatan kantung tanah liatnya dari pinggangnya kemudian memeriksa isinya. Masih banyak dan cukup untuk membuat percobaan-percobaan baru. Sampai saat ini ia sudah berhasil membuat tanah liatnya menjadi bahan peledak level C1 sampai C3. Dan saat ini ia akan mencoba membuat C4 dengan tanah liatnya tersebut.

"SENPAI!"

Tiba-tiba Tobi datang dengan membuka pintu kamar Deidara dengan keras.

Deidara yang tengah menggenggam tanah liat, hampir saja melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Tobi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat ketua Akatsuki yang cukup ia hormati itu pasti akan marah padanya kalau sampai ia melukai partnernya sendiri.

Tobi menyerahkan sebuah boneka kugutsu kepada Deidara.

"Senpai, tolong sembunyikan. Ini satu-satunya boneka Sasori-san yang tersisa di markas ini. Yang lainnya sudah di jual oleh Kakuzu-san," ucap Tobi seraya meletakkan boneka yang bentuknya tidak terlihat seperti boneka buatan Sasori yang lain. Tak ada senjata satupun dalam tubuh boneka tersebut.

Bahkan bentuknya pun menyerupai Sasori saat ia masih kecil. Deidara tidak tahu kapan Sasori membuat boneka seperti ini. Dan wajah dari boneka tersebut mengingatkannya pada wajah seseorang yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyimpannya?" tanya Deidara dingin, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dekat benda yang ia katakan 'seni' ini. cih, menjijikan."

Tobi bergegas mendekati pintu, "Tolong dijaga sebentar. Tobi masih dalam kejaran Kakuzu-san," ucapnya cepat lalu menghilang setelah menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

Deidara melirik boneka yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Boneka tersebut dipahat dengan wajah tersenyum. Benar-benar berbeda dari boneka Sasori yang biasanya, yang penuh dengan kebencian dan hanya digunakan untuk membunuh dan membunuh.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ujar Deidara seraya menatap sinis boneka yang seolah menatapnya dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu, jadi jangan tersenyum padaku!"

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, di tengah siang yang terik, Deidara duduk menyendiri di tepi sebuah sungai kecil. Matanya masih sibuk dengan tanah liatnya. C4 sudah berhasil ia buat semalam, jadi ia kini tak tahu harus membuat apa lagi. C5? Entahlah, belum ada bayangan sama sekali di kepalanya.

Ia menghela napas. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada saat dimana dirinya dan Sasori saling beradu argumen tentang arti seni yang sesungguhnya. Sasori tidak pernah setuju dengan pendapat Deidara, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka memang sesama seniman, tapi juga bagai air dan api.

Deidara sudah berkali-kali melihat sosok di balik boneka Hiruko yang sering digunakan Sasori. Ia sudah sangat sangat sering menatap mata cokelat kemerahan Sasori. Tapi ia sama sekali belum tahu, apakah Sasori memiliki perasaan atau tidak dalam tubuhnya yang berupa boneka tersebut.

Deidara menghela napas dan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menarik diri dari lamunannya. Mata Aquamarine-nya melebar melihat tanah liat yang berada di tangannya. Saat ia melamun tadi, tangannya memang tak henti-henti membuat bentuk dan mengukir tanah liat tersebut. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka, bentuknya akan jadi seperti ini.

Tanah liat itu berbentuk Sasori.

Sebersit kerinduan menghampiri Deidara. Ia memejamkan mata membiarkan angin semilir berhembus meniup tubuhnya pelan.

Ya, ia memang masih sangat mengingat Sasori.

"Senpai!"

Deidara segera memasukan tanah liat berbentuk Sasori dalam ukuran sekepalan tangannya itu ke dalam kantung tanah liatnya saat mendengar panggilan dari Tobi.

Terlihat Tobi berlari-lari dengan ceria ke arahnya, "Senpai! Cepat kembali ke markas. Ketua memanggilmu!"

Deidara mengangguk dan melangkah melewati Tobi tanpa bicara. Tobi sedikit bingung, tak biasanya senpai-nya itu mau mengikuti ucapannya, biasanya Deidara akan marah-marah dulu karena jelas-jelas Tobi sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Tunggu! Deidara senpai!" seru Tobi seraya mengejar langkah Deidara.

Saat tiba di depan markas, Deidara menggeser batu yang menutupi mulut goa dengan menggunakan cincin Akatsuki-nya. Kemudian ia melangkah pelan memasuki goa gelap itu.

Ia terkejut saat melihat cahaya-cahaya lilin menyinari bagian dalam markas. Hampir seluruh sisi goa dipenuhi dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala untuk menerangi kegelapan dalam goa tersebut. Lalu iris mata Aquamarine-nya melirik para anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri di dalam markas menghadap ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Deidara," ujar Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan dari tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah mati tersebut.

"Hm?" Deidara bergumam tak mengerti.

Ulang tahun? Dirinya?

"Walaupun kita organisasi penuh manusia jahat, tapi kami masih ingat tanggal ulang tahunmu," ujar Konan yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Pein.

"Tak ada perayaan mewah ya. Karena dana terbatas, kami hanya bisa menyiapkan _dango_ dan _sake_ saja," ujar Kakuzu seraya menoleh ke belakang, menunjukan beberapa piring dango dan beberapa botol sake tertata rapi di atas meja.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, "Tunggu. Masalahnya, kenapa kalian bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku? Aku kan tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada kalian."

Itachi tersenyum, "Kepada kami memang tak pernah. Tetapi kau pasti pernah mengatakannya kepada Sasori."

Deidara tersentak. Ia ingat dirinya memang pernah mengatakan tanggal lahirnya kepada Sasori karena Sasori yang menanyakannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian..., Dia kan sudah_" ucapan Deidara menggantung.

"Mungkin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan senpai," ujar Tobi seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Deidara.

Dengan raut wajah bingung, Deidara menerimanya, "Apa ini?"

"Tobi menemukan surat ini di boneka yang Tobi titipkan kepada senpai kemarin. Sepertinya surat ini memang untuk Deidara senpai," ujar Tobi.

Deidara membuka kertas yang terlipat tersebut. Terlihat tulisan yang rapi memenuhi kertas berwarna putih usang tersebut.

_**Bagi siapapun yang menemukan surat ini, tolong berikan kepada Deidara saat ulang tahunnya tanggal 5 Mei. Dan aku mohon bagi kalian untuk merayakannya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan kasih sayang.**_

Deidara tersentak membaca bagian atas surat tersebut. Sedangkan para anggota Akatsuki lainnya tersenyum lembut karena tentu saja mereka sudah tahu apa isi surat tersebut. Tulisan yang penuh dengan sentuhan seni seperti ini, pasti memang milik Sasori.

_**Deidara, saat kau membaca surat ini, pastilah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Dan aku yakin aku pasti sudah mati, benar kan?. Aku menulis surat ini sehari sebelum kita melaksanakan tugas untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan, salah satu dari kita akan berada dalam bahaya. Jika aku yang ada dalam bahaya saat pertarungan itu, aku pasti akan mati. Dan jika kau yang berada dalam bahaya, aku juga akan mati untuk melindungimu.**_

Pupil mata Deidara melebar. Ia terkejut, terkejut bukan main. Dengan kalimat dalam surat itu, 'jika kau yang berada dalam bahaya, aku juga akan mati untuk melindungimu.'. Benarkah ini ditulis oleh Sasori? Sasori yang begitu dingin dan sering marah kepada Deidara?

"Ini bukan tulisan salah satu dari kalian kan?" tanya Deidara curiga.

Hidan tertawa, "Haha, mana mungkin! Kami tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk menulis hal konyol seperti itu!"

Deidara kembali menunduk menatap surat tersebut. Ia sudah hafal betul tulisan Sasori, dan ia sangat yakin ini tulisan Sasori. Tapi bukankah pemilik mata Sharingan bisa meniru tulisan orang lain?

"Itu memang dari Sasori. Dari sana kami mengetahui bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," ucap Itachi.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan untuk membaca.

_**Mungkin ini memang aneh. Sejak awal aku memang sangat kesal kepada ketua karena aku harus mendapat partner cerewet dan ceroboh sepertimu. Tapi sekarang aku harus bertermakasih kepadanya, karena berkat kehadiranmu, hidupku yang gelap bisa menemukan warna. Aku juga bersyukur, karena Kami-sama telah mengirimkan malaikat cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertimu. Berkat kau, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dariku. Kau tahu Deidara, aku sangat menyayangimu.**_

Kembali Deidara tersentak dengan mata membulat sempurna, napasnya pun turut berhenti karenanya. Mata Aquamarine-nya mulai berkaca.

_**Terserah kau mau mengartikan rasa sayangku seperti apa. Rasa sayang kepada partner, rasa sayang seorang senior kepada juniornya yang menyebalkan, rasa sayang sahabat atau yang lain, terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku memang sangat menyayangimu.**_

"Danna," bisik Deidara lirih.

Sejak kematian Sasori, Deidara tak pernah menyebut nama Sasori lagi atau sekedar menggumamkan kata 'danna'. Tapi detik ini, panggilan itu kembali ia lantunkan.

_**Ini perasaanku, yang sepertinya tak mungkin aku katakan secara langsung karena di matamu aku adalah Sasori yang dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan. Dan kurasa, aku juga tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengatakannya. **_

_**Oh ya, saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Sasori kecil kan? Haha, dia itu boneka yang aku buat untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian. Dia sangat mirip denganku kan? **_

_**Maaf ya Dei, aku tak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu.**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun ya, pirang cerewet.**_

_**_**__**あかすなのさそり **__**(Akasuna no Sasori)**__**＿**_

Entah sejak kapan, setetes air mata sudah jatuh dari Aquamarine-nya yang berkilat. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang beberapa bulan ini tak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

Dulu setiap Sasori menyebutnya 'pirang cerewet', Deidara pasti akan mengomel dan marah-marah bahkan mengancam akan membunuh Sasori. Tapi sekarang ia hanya tersenyum, dengan begitu lembut dan menerima ejekan Sasori padanya itu.

"Yah, kriminal kelas S malah menangis. Memalukan," ejek Hidan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Deidara tak mendengarkan perkataan Hidan padanya, ia masih menatap kertas pemberian Sasori dengan matanya yang basah, namun bibirnya tak henti membentuk senyuman.

.

.

(Sasori POV)

"Danna," kau berbisik, "Sasori no danna."

Aku tersenyum menatapmu yang kini tengah memeluk erat surat dariku. Deidara, apa kau tahu bahwa saat ini aku tengah berdiri di sebelahmu? Menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan yang hanya kuberikan padamu? Mungkin kau tak melihatku, karena aku hanya berupa roh yang tak bisa meninggalkan bumi karena kau belum memaafkanku.

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tanyamu.

Aku tertawa pelan. Ya, aku mendengarmu, Dei. Sangat jelas bahkan.

"Aku membencimu," bisikmu, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Aku baru saja menerima kehadiranmu, lalu kau pergi begitu saja. Kau curang!"

Aku kembali tertawa. Kau laki-laki Dei, dan usiamu sudah sembilan belas tahun kan? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti anak kecil begini?

Ya, aku tahu kau membenciku, dan aku tahu alasannya. Karena itulah aku meminta maaf padamu agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Deidara, maafkan aku.

Dari semua orang yang aku kenal, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa di balik boneka Hiruko-ku. Ocehanmu kadang membuatku kesal tapi lebih sering membuatku tertawa. Raut wajahmu saat kau marah, membuatku tertawa geli. Kau itu lucu. Mungkin karena sifatmu yang tak ingin kalah, kau jadi harus mati-matian mempertahankan pendapatmu. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku senang setiap kali kita berdebat tentang seni. Karena saat itulah ocehanmu dari bibirmu yang rewel itu mengalir begitu saja.

Aku menyayangimu, sebagai seorang sahabat. Sebagai seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan perasaanku setelah bertahun-tahun terkubur.

Hey, Deidara. Kali ini aku mengoceh. Apa kau mendengarku?

"Aku juga menyayangimu danna," ujarmu seraya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya menatapmu seraya tersenyum, "Terserah kau mau mengartikannya sebagai rasa sayang yang seperti apa."

Dasar. Kenapa kau mengembalikan kata-kataku?

"Danna, jika kau mendengarku dari sana, ada satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan," ujarmu seraya memejamkan mata, "Arigatou."

Aku tersentak. Ucapan terimakasih darimu membuatku terasa ringan, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku bisa pergi dari dunia ini.

Terimakasih banyak karena kau telah memaafkanku.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Deidara.

_THE END_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARAAAAA!

Semoga tambah disayang member Akatsuki yang lain. Semoga makin ganteng, makin imut, makin banyak un un un nyaa. XP

Ini Sasodei pertama. Jadi masih friendship dulu. Tapi kayaknya yang di atas itu bisa sedikit belok ke romance ya? ==" pokoknya hidup SASODEI!

Semoga Deidara dan readers suka sama FF ini yaah.

Arigatou.

Sekali lagi otanjoubi omedetou, Deidara. Love you :*

おたんじょうびおめでとうでいだら＾。＾

_5 May 2012_

(Hyuna Cassiopeia/Hikari no Kyori/ Tesya Kirana)


End file.
